Krystal (Future Timeline)
Krystal is a main character in the Star Fox series. She is the most recently recruited member of the Star Fox team and was serves as Fox's love interest. She first appeared in Star Fox nightmare She is a telepathic blue vixen and wields a staff. History Starfox Adventures Before she was a member of Starfox she was a 19 year old orphan who tried to find answers at the her parents was killed by andross as. Krystal first appears after she hears that Dinosaur Planet is in distress, and sets out to save it. She is fired upon by General Scales' flagship, and after overcoming some obstacles, and accidentally losing her staff, Krystal damages the ship enough to get onboard and speak to the ship's captain. General Scales confronts her and throws her overboard where a denizen of Dinosaur Planet, the same one she used to fight the big ship with, saves her from falling to her death and she makes her way to the Krazoa Palace. As she made it to krazoa palace she hear some dinosaurs who was in pain and asked her to go into the Krazoa shrine and passed the first test as she released the spirit that was inside of her but unfortunately she was attack by Andross who she had witness her attacker and place her into a giant crystal Prison until all the five Hidden Spirits are found which was one inside of General Scales who was used by andross. As she met Fox who didn't notice him after he received a message by her when he have found her staff who she first was attacked by General Scales and lost her staff in the progress until it was found by Fox who used it only temporary while she was in prison he witnessed her beauty when he went to the palace and fell madly in love with her and kept his promise to find all the five Spirits including the spell stones. However after founding all the spell stones are return and the fourth missing Spirits which which she and fox didn't know that the last Spirit was inside of General Scales who was forced to give up the last spirit to fox and andross ( which he didn't know he was double-crossed and manipulated by him the whole entire time) so he can be reborn after all the 6 final Spirits are returned which andross admittedly broke off his promise to Fox when he disguise himself as the god telling Fox if all the spirits are returned she will be free but all each Spirit went through her one by one and took in half of her energy which it was drained out while she was in prison she was free from her in corruption prison but almost died from a huge fall thanks to Fox saving her with her own staff but a terrible price begins to pay as krystal took her staff back from Fox who could no longer use it anymore ( since it wasn't his to begin with) she tried to attack andross with her Fire Blaster but there was no effect While fox prepare his battle with him again. After he defeated him with the help of his Friend Falco who left the team for only a short period of time she appeared at the end of the game apologize to Fox for her coldly remarks Behavior what she did for taking back her staff rudely and join the team much to Nikita's disapprovement. Aparoid Invasion As one year after the events of Adventures krystal and Fox begin to have chemistry towards each other much of Nikita's dislike of her but she realized that she couldn't hurt her friend Nikita's strong feelings for Fox and remain friends with him as she and the team investigate of Andrew the nephew of Andross and continue more investigation of Pigma who was responsible of Fox's father being killed and double-crossing him. Who was still greedy off of money however they battle with foxes long rival wolf as krystal who started with a new love interest Panther but has no interest in him however they battle pigma who was brainwashed by the aparoids and continue to manage to find more information about the queen however they made it to the Queen's Lair with the help of star wolf as they made it to her Lair she tried to use the voice of her teammates including Fox's father trying to make him surrender but remember the advice that wolf gave him which snap him out of the fake james the voice use and destory the queen for good. After the celebration her teammate Nikita was kidnapped by his nephew but managed to find her which her and her teammates didn't realize that he use Nikita's DNA to create a perfect replica. Killer by azumi After the invasion did General order the team to search for more evidence as she begins to investigate she was strict and track down thinking it was Nikita but unfortunately she was trapped by an evil replica of her it was killed by her completely. As a result of her death, all of Cerinia no longer existed. gallery Krystal preshopped render 3 by Starfox Krystal.png KrystalAdventures.png 600px-Krystal3.jpg 304px-Krystal_preocupada_by_sonytheheroine-d3j2ok8.png Krystal Smashified.png folder4000 yuo.jpg Krystal Artwork 1 - Star Fox Assault.png Star fox assault krystal 20041227.jpg Krystal (Star Fox).png Category:Females Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Alive